


iii; bah humpup

by alifetime



Series: wolf pups [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha Vanya Hargreeves, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Beta Klaus Hargreeves, Big Brother Diego Hargreeves, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Just Add Kittens, No Incest, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Omega Allison Hargreeves, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Scenting, Sick Number Five | The Boy, also, can i just emphasise that, diego is the best big brother five could ask for, grace appreciation, more diego and five bonding pls, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: Everyone was excited about the holidays. They had their respected Christmas tree up (the first they had ever seen in this huge mansion), decoration littered the hallways and Grace was elected to cook them the traditional Christmas turkey with the help of Diego and (so help them), Klaus for Christmas dinner.Everyone was in high spirits. Well, except for one grumpy pup.-“I would have thought Christmas would have cracked a smile.”Five snorted, aiming the most adorable glare Diego had ever seen. “What if I wanna celebrate Hanukkah?”“Celebrate Hanukkah then. At least smile about it.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Series: wolf pups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	iii; bah humpup

**Author's Note:**

> happy holiday's everyone !! hopes to everyone for a good one ^^
> 
> a small warning here that there's an implication of disordered eating but it is very *very* brief. other than that , it's mostly five being his usual grumpy self but sick soooo enjoy
> 
> [ also enjoy a picture of my baby at christmas that i can imagine five looking like ]

Five was in a bad mood. No, scratch that, he was in the worst mood Diego had ever seen him and it was starting to piss him off. Seven days until Christmas day and the little shit looked as if he had been berated by none other than Reginald himself. 

There he was, curled up on the sofa, looking like none other than Reginald himself with a newspaper in his lap and a blanket covering his lower half. Talk about being a grandpa, Diego thought to himself. 

“I would have thought Christmas would have cracked a smile.”

Five snorted, aiming the most adorable glare Diego had ever seen. “What if I wanna celebrate Hanukkah?” 

“Celebrate Hanukkah then. At least smile about it.”

The boy turned away, tuning in with his newspaper once again. 

“I don’t see the point in setting up this shit in this house,” Five went on as if he were begging for attention. Diego decided to muse him for a while. 

“Without Daddy here to scold us for breathing, I think we deserve a little Christmas spirit.”

He watched as Five cringed, setting down the newspaper and looking up at Diego. “I don’t even know what to get you guys.”

That didn’t surprise Diego in the slightest; legally Five was a kid, a fourteen-year-old kid who is not yet obligated to get a job and earn money. None of them expected anything from each other, but from the present pile up under the tree, it seemed as if they wanted to make an effort. From the look on Five’s face, he seemed genuinely put out by this. 

“Don’t worry about getting us anything, bud,” said Diego, earning another glare from the harmless nickname. “We’re not expecting anything. But, what would be nice is for you to be … more involved with us and maybe make a little smile.” 

The omega growled at him but then abruptly stopped, wincing. Something kindred to pain crossed his face and Diego immediately sat beside him, hand coming towards the omega’s neck. Five shuffled away from him, green eyes shimmering as if daring Diego to try and touch him again. All it earned was a pair of rolling eyes from Diego. Unless Five was approaching heat, he purposely avoided any physical contact if he could help it. None of them were particularly tactile people, (bar from Klaus and Ben—the latter forced into hugs by Klaus) but the definition of haphephobia would have the little shits face plastered all over it. 

“How do you feel like going out on a little vigilant hunt tonight?” Diego suggested lightly. “Gonna be the last one before we turn in for the holidays.”

It seemed as if Five had to think about it briefly. On the occasion, Five would tell him that he couldn’t make it that night—something to do with the art of physics. Whatever it was, Diego never claimed to be the smart one in their family. But Five had never had to think about it before. Now that Diego observes him, Five’s eyes are squinted and his hands were shaking when he holds the paper that he had put down. 

“Have you been eating?’

Another glare. “Yes.”

“Then why are your hands shaking?”

“I’m an old man—got a slight tremor.”

Diego scoffed, making it obvious that he does not believe his littlest brother one bit. “I’ve never heard such bullshit in my life. One of your symptoms of not eating is when you shake. And let me tell you, buddy, you/ve definitely skipped breakfast and lunch.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, dumbass,” muttered Five, sitting up stiffly. “I’m just not hungry.”

There wasn’t anything else Diego could do. Although not intimidated by Five’s size, he’s unnerved by his words and what he can do. All he could do is sigh and stand up again; he was reassured when the pheromones Five was giving out was nothing more than neutral contentment. Both Allison and Vanya always seemed to smell Five’s distress from a mile away, and neither of them had come to the rescue. 

“Have dinner with us.”

“Sure.”

 ***** ****

“Where’s Five?” Ben said from the opposite Diego.

All of them sat down for dinner within the kitchen. They have yet to convert the dining room into something homier. As of now, the kitchen was the homiest feeling they had within these walls. 

Speaking of which, Five was not beside Vanya in his usual place. All of them were sat down, Grace cleaning up the aftermath despite Diego’s protests. 

“Didn’t you say the little bugger was gonna be joining us?” said Klaus, chewing obnoxiously on what little meat he had left on a chicken bone. “He didn’t join us last night either.”

From beside Luther, Allison looked a little alarmed. “He hasn’t eaten?”

“As far as I know, no.” Klaus didn’t look too bothered. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he was just oblivious as hell. So when the table was silent, he finished his chicken and looked between his siblings. Realisation crossed his face and he cleared his throat sheepishly. “Right … not eating isn’t good.”

Ben rolled his eyes and kicked Klaus’ shin. 

Before anyone could volunteer, Diego decided it was time for him to look after Five more. The omega was stubborn, and neither of them apart from Allison were brave enough to ever approach him. Even Vanya seemed to stay away a bit, especially if their pup was in a rather sour mood. (Which was the case most days). They lacked communication, and it was even worse when it involved Five. s much as all of them loved him, Five would disappear on them before they could even utter the words. 

“Try to keep all your limbs, this time!” Klaus called as Diego got up from the table. Rolling his eyes, Diego flipped him the bird and wandered towards Five’s room. 

At first, all he could think about was Five approaching heat. Was he? Was he coming on incredibly early or something? Yet that didn’t make any sense. As much as Five loathes to admit it, he becomes more tactile and sappy when he approaches heat. His firewood scent was always a soft and neutering whenever Diego allowed himself to attach himself to Five. With his small size, Five would take advantage of their laps and climb on them, nuzzling his nose by their scent glands and purr, happy and tired. He had done that with Allison, Vanya (once, when she told them with pride) and Ben so far. Five had once mumbled that Klaus was too boney and skinny for him to be comfortable when Klaus protested about not being used as a teddy bear. Diego knows that isn’t true. When it comes to affection, Five was, dare he say it, extremely shy. There were times when Diego would spot his pup looking longingly at Klaus’, Luther’s and his shared space. A flush would coat his boyish cheeks and he’d bury himself further into Allison or Ben. 

Either way, approaching heta was off the list. And Diego couldn’t think of what else it could be. Five was an enigma; a difficult one that all the siblings had yet to figure out. 

However, when he approached Five’s door, he smelled it. The slight distress. The scent was faint, and Five was not sending out the stress pheromones purposefully. Without a second thought, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Ungracefully, he stumbled in. Five was sitting upon his bed, feet tucked in and shaking hands moving a pen over a notepad. When he came in, Five’s head shot up, a furrow in his brow. 

He had changed into some pyjamas, (not the Umbrella ones, as Allison refused to keep him in those things and get him some authentic, simple pyjamas) and … he looked fine. Content—the little light in his eyes indicated his lethargy, but other than that, he didn’t look as if he were in pain. But, then Diego saw a wince, the same from earlier, but more prominent. 

“Can I … help you?” mumbled Five, unbothered by the interruption. That was unusual—surely he should have thrown Diegos’ own knives at him by now? 

Keeping his cool, Diego sighed. “I told you to come to eat dinner with us.”

Realisation dawned on the omegas face and he winced again. “I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten all day.”

Five shook his head. “I’ve gone more than a week without eating loads of times and I’ll tell ya, I’ve never been more _delighted_ to see a cockroach in my life.” 

“That’s not funny.” Call Diego a sourpuss, but he never found those kinds of jokes five came out with funny. Klaus, Ben, and even little Vanya appreciated his macabre humour, but Luther, Diego and Allison certainly didn’t. “We need you to eat. You’re too skinny.”

This earned him a scowl and for the little brat to turn his back to Diego, huffing like a damn child. “You’re starting to sound like Allison; it doesn’t suit you.”

“Everyone else will agree with me.”

A growl was beginning to work its way up to Five’s throat but it cut off and Diego frowned when his pup shivered. A spike of pain made Five wince and there was another faint distressed pheromone. 

“Five?” he said, keeping his commanding Alpha Voice at bay. Five hated it when Diego, Luther or even Vanya used it. Their little brother had expressed many times that there was nothing he hated more in the world than an Alpha Voice (and perhaps The Handler and Reginald Hargreeves, both of which were alphas). There have been times when the three of them have used their Alpha Voice, and they were mainly times during five’s heat. Because even then the little shit liked to think he ran the place and could do as he pleased. That never sat right with the alphas—their pup needed protection, particularly during his most vulnerable time of the month. 

“Hey, bud, talk to me.” The alpha sat down on the bed, keeping his hands at bay, no matter how much he wanted to reach over and soothe over Five’s hair. “I can tell you’re … a little more than uncomfortable.”

A whine alerted Diego; Five _never_ whined unless he was in heat. 

“Hey…”

“J-just got a sore throat.”

“I know it’s more than that.” Forgive him for pushing, but ever so gradually, each of them has been opening up more. For Five, it has been his biggest challenge yet, and Diego promised himself that he would try to be gentler with someone like Five. Yes, he’s not a child, but he _looked_ like one, and children were one of Diego’s weaknesses. “You seem like you have difficulty swallowing.”

“Again, just a bad throat,” Five continued to murmur, as if he were falling asleep. He might have been, although he had fallen asleep on the sofa earlier. 

Promptly, Diego reached over, hand swooping under Five’s sweaty fringe and feels his forehead. Though he wasn’t burning, he was a little warmer than usual and he had a sheen of sweat across his forehead. As expected, Five smacked his hadn’t away, grumbling. 

“Five, the best thing to do when you’re under the weather is drink water and eat nutrients.”

Another whine and Diego had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “But it hurts.”

“At least come down and eat something. Then after we can get you some water and paracetamol.”

“At this point, I might as well give myself a paracetamol overdose.”

Diego scowled. “You’re so fucking dramatic it hurts. Get your ass downstairs otherwise, I’ll have Luther drag it from here.”

The somewhat threat worked and Five staggered to his feet, deftly excusing himself to the bathroom to freshen up before joining them at the dinner table. No one commented on his appearance, knowing they either wouldn’t get an answer or they would receive a fork to the eye. Instead, they carried on whatever conversation they were having before they turned up. 

Diego kept an eye on five. He ate most of the food Grace provided him but whenever he swallowed it, even with cold water, he winced, as if it was impossible to swallow without being cautious of the pain first. The others picked up on it as well, but when Five refused to make eyes with Allison as she gently asked him if he was okay, they left him be. Yet Diego didn’t want him to get away with it that easily.

*****

Three days before Christmas and Five’s voice was becoming hoarse. Diego’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw Five in the bathroom, on his tip-toes, shining his phone torch down his throat and wincing when he stretched his mouth too wide. 

Allison had confided in Diego the day before, telling him that Five’s symptoms were either leading towards strep throat or tonsillitis. Diego’s had neither in his whole life, but Eudora had once taken a week off from work because she had to have her tonsils removed. According to her, the loss of appetite wasn’t the worst of the problems. Swallowing and even talking became a chore—it felt like knives stabbing in every direction in the back of your throat. 

So, when he opened the bathroom door wider and Five looked at him in defeat, he had it confirmed. 

“I think I have tonsillit’s,” the omega slurred.

With a snort, Diego leaned against the door frame, eyebrow raised. “No shit.”

“Fuck you.” Instead of a wince, it was more of a full-force recoil. He had been making that face when talking and swallowing since the day before. 

The alpha took sympathy and tutted. “How bad is it?”

The face he received was that of disgust, as if the little shit hadn’t seen worse. “J’ss my tonsils are white with puss an’ shit.” Five had never been a mumbler, always wanting to be heard, loud and proud and clear. Diego didn’t have a hard time believing that Five’s throat was locking around the bacterial infection, because Five even let him look. As it was, the omegas tonsils were inflamed with white spots and puss lining them and the back of his throat. Not the most pleasant sight to see first thing in the morning. 

“Right…” Diego blew out a breath. It wasn’t as if tonsillitis was something they couldn’t deal with. None of them was sick as children and whenever one of them did come down with something, it was a week-long cold and the time all of them caught the chickenpox. “Mom can provide some antibiotics for you, _then,_ you’re gonna take it easy, okay?”

Surprisingly, the pup was compliant and Diego took him to the kitchen where Grace was. None of their other siblings was around, which Diego was sure Five was grateful for, and their mother immediately got to work, her sweet, sympathetic smile directed towards their pup. 

It wasn’t long until Grace provided Five with some smooth ice cream and her telling him to wait patiently for her to conduct the antibiotics. But even eating the cold and easy to swallow ice cream seemed like a challenge for Five. By the time he had managed to eat even half of it, it had all melted. Yet the omega never complained once, swinging his short legs over the edge of the bed pathetically as his tired eyes watched Grace work. 

“I know it’s hard to swallow, baby, but you need to eat something,” crooned Grace, her dainty fingers soothing Five’s fever-red cheeks.

To Diego’s dismay, Five looked as if he were on the verge of tears. “Is it contagious?” he asked warily. If the pain was enough to bring someone like Five to tears, then so be it. Whether it was tears of pain, frustration, hunger, or all three, Diego did not want to go through that. 

Grace shook her head, smiling up at Diego as her hands then brushed through Five’s fringe. “Tonsillitis itself isn’t contagious, but the infection that causes it you can catch. I wouldn’t worry about it, sweetie. If Five had come to me sooner, it would have nearly cleared up by now.” Bless Grace, she always knew what to say to get Five looking down in shame. This time, it was a little less satisfying to see him rather humiliated at his lack of self-care; fuck knowing that Five was consciously fifty-nine-years-old—with his flushed cheeks, spittle coating the corner of his mouth in avoidance of swallowing and the lack of snark made Diego feel a little more than sorry for him. Mainly because he knows after Five is better he is going to lock himself away from his family out of embarrassment for needing to rely on them on such a ‘little’ thing.

Diego was brought back to reality by Grace talking in such a gentle way to Five that he nearly melted on the spot. 

“You take two of these four times a day. An hour before food, or two hours after. It’ll be no good on a full tummy, okay?”

If there was one person who could treat Five like a kid, it was Grace. Even in a sober and witty state, Diego knew Five adored it when Grace mothered him. She is, after all, the one who cared for them the most as children, and Five hadn’t got to spend the rest of his childhood with her. Well, what was of their childhood? 

“Thanks, Mom,” Five whispered, leaning into her touch. 

There was nothing else to be done. But Grace did warn Diego that it would get worse before it gets better. 

*

Despite Five tolerating more affection when he was feeling under the weather, he absolutely refused to be mollycoddled over a “simple sore throat”. His words, no one else’s. That didn’t stop Allison from sneaking a few scent marks, or Diego and Vanya making sure to monitor his pill taking. Five stayed beside Ben most of the time when he wasn’t locked in his room and Luther hovered a lot. Klaus was purely there for entertainment, much to Five’s consternation. 

That Christmas Eve was more than a little stressful for each sibling. Five refused to eat because he was in so much pain and none of them knew what to do. Even Allison couldn’t break through to him, even when tears were welling up in her eyes because her pup was in distress. It was already bad enough for her because she wouldn’t be able to see Claire until Boxing Day, and this was the first time she would be spending Christmas Eve and Day without her baby. Her motherly instincts were on overdrive. 

In the end, it was Diego who told them he would try to reason with the stubborn little shit. Vanya and Klaus guided Allison to her room and Ben and Luther stayed out in the hallway, just as worried as all of them. Although Ben and Klaus couldn’t smell Five’s distress, from the reactions from the alphas and omega, their pheromones were signalling to Diego that they felt like a burden, because a beta would never be enough to distract a miserable alpha or omega. With Luther beside Ben, Diego knew their pack alpha would calm Ben down, and Vanya would reassure Klaus. 

When Diego entered the room, it was dark with not even the lamp on his bedside table on. Five was curled into a ball like a kitten face pushed into the pulling and eyes squeezed shut. 

The alpha closed the door and sat beside Five, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. Warmer than he was, and he could see the sweat outlining his hairline and around his neck. 

“Five?”

“Mmm…”

Diego bit his bottom lip. All he wanted to do was curl around the omegas small body and nuzzle his neck if only to calm his littlest brother down. The pain waves were overwhelming, and if Diego weren't careful, his Alpha Voice would slip and, he would have to beg Five to let him scent him. It would at least distract the pup from the pain for a little while if he knew he had an alpha there to turn to. But did Five truly trust them yet?

“Have you taken your pills?”

A small nod of the head and it was quiet once again. That is until Diego’s heart spiked because when he quickly turned to look over, tears were clinging to Five’s lashes.

Diego was forthwith brushing Five’s fringe out of the way, shushing him and restraining from spooning his little brother from behind. 

“Hey, I know, bud, I know,” he whispered, trying to send out as many comforting pheromones as possible. “Shh, you’re okay…”

“I-I know that…” Five whined, shakily wiping away the tears and trying to push at Diego’s mother-henning. “It j’ss’ hurts…” He wasn’t just in pain, the small pup seemed to also be angry. Diego couldn’t blame him. This was all of Five’s dignity up in flames. 

Fuck that, Five never admitted to pain. He’s been through hell and back and tonsillitis was probably one of the few things that were less painful to Five than the other thing the world has put him through. 

Most likely, the strain of this crying was from frustration and one of his last breaking points. So, despite a voice in the back of his head telling him to back off, the alpha within him was telling him to _Help, Protect, Calm, Help Omega-Pup._

Carefully, he slid down the bed and wrapped his larger frame around Five’s much smaller one, nuzzling his nose by Five’s sweat-soaked scent gland. He didn’t care, because as soon as he had himself pressed against Five, the omega let out a low whine of protest but initially relaxed, going slack Diego’s arms. Tears continued to leak from his eyes, but his breathing evened out and he allowed Diego to scent him thoroughly, protectively. 

After a while, Diego begins to pull back but the small whimper left from Five had him cuddling again. 

“Di’go?’

“Yeah?”

“Don’ tell…”

And Diego smiled softly, even though the omega couldn’t see it. “I won’t.”

*****

None of them were up too early, and when they did, it was a simple, content morning. Grace made them pancakes with a strawberry nose and chocolate buttons making antlers for a reindeer. Adorable, and something Grace always used to do for them every Christmas. 

Five joined them last, and Diego doesn’t think he’s seen Five look so miserable. He had eventually left the room, not wanting to wake Five up to pester him about food. He knew Five would hate it if he found himself awoken with Diego cuddling him from behind and not speaking to him for a week. It wasn’t worth it. 

“Merry Christmas, bud,” said Klaus, keeping his tone quiet for their pup. 

All they got in response was a thumbs up. Beside him, he carried a roll of toilet paper and consistently spat in the paper, turning away so no one else could see. All of them didn’t want to make Five feel uncomfortable so they diverted their attention away from him and started a casual conversation. 

Vanya, Ben and Allison had spelt over last night so they could all greet each other in the morning. And to their surprise, when they had finished breakfast, Grace gave them a present each, a little stocking present. She must have gotten the help of what to get them from Pogo because when Diego opened his, it was a little teddy bear with a shirt that said ‘Diego’ on it. It was the first time that any of them had celebrated Christmas (together) and had received something from Grace and Pogo. Reginald never believed that they should be exposed to such childish things and therefore never got anything apart from a day off on their birthday and Christmas. 

The teddy Diego held in his hands was a dark brown with beady little eyes and a cute, stitched on a smile. All of his siblings had similar, yet with different colour fur, all of which seemed to match their hair colours. Luther’s bear was the lightest of them all, blonde like his hair, and a little bigger than all of theirs. 

“These are the best!” Klaus said happily, squeezing the bear in his grasp. “I never knew I needed a teddy bear so much in my life.”

All of them thanked Grace and she smiled, oblivious to how much each of them truly appreciated such a sweet gesture. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she wasn’t human. 

Besides Ben, Five had the smallest but most genuine smile on his tired face as he stroked the fur of his bear, fingers still trembling. He hadn’t eaten anything. Opting to keep his throat at bay, Grace had given him a cool, banana milkshake and a smooth portion of porridge. The omega had yet to finish both, and it didn’t sit well with Diego. Five had expressed his frustration of not being able to eat and although his stomach never gave him hunger queues (even though he was placed back into a thirteen-year-old body, Five had never been a big eater unless it was a load of sugary sweets, so even after the two apocalypses and the whole fiasco from the Sparrow Academy, Five never ate unless he was told to), after days of struggling to swallow, his stomach was beginning to protest, and Diego had no doubt it was sending waves of panic into their pup’s system from the trauma of being in the apocalypse. 

“Just a couple of more spoonfuls, sweetheart,” Grace said to Five as she went to check on him. “Then you can open your presents.”

The pain pheromones that Five was subconsciously gifting all of them (apart from the mediocre beta nose) was distressing. Every time he did swallow, he was in agony. So as they chatted some more as Five forced himself to eat, all of them were beginning to get uneasy. Yesterday, Allison had almost cried because Five wouldn’t come out of his room after being so tired and weak from his loss of appetite. 

By the time Five had granted Grace’s wishes, they made their way to the living. Room. Diego didn’t miss the way Five sniffled and hugged the bear to his chest. 

He sat in between Allison and Vanya, both of them watching him like a hawk. 

Luther was in charge of giving out the presents and each of them got a decent load each. Luther received a bunch of science books and a legitimate schooling offer to study science. Needless to say, Diego had never seen the big guy so close to tears with how appreciative he was of Ben’s commitment. Vanya, with the help of all of them, received a new, designer violin, sleek black with a beautiful case. Her old one, which she had owned for a couple of years, was well-used and she needed a revamp. To their amusement, Klaus looked like a little kid when he opened all his presents. Both him and Ben received a PS4 gaming console to share since both of them expressed their interest in video games for a while. Diego and Allison were difficult to get for, but when Allison was given certain designer gift vouchers and a couple of old vinyl’s, she was more than over the moon. Diego also got a set of old, vintage vinyl’s from bands like The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and the new opportunity to try out gun training to up his vigilance. 

For Five, he had received, similar to Luther, schooling for science and an abundance of physics and mathematical books, all of which he smiled gratefully at, already skimming through them. 

Before any of them could depart—Diego and Klaus offering to help cook Christmas dinner whilst the rest helped on choosing Christmas movies—Luther spotted six other cads dotted around the Christmas tree. Diego glanced over and saw the flush on Five’s cheeks. 

“Five, you didn’t!” Klaus gasped dramatically. 

It seemed as if he did. A small, simple Christmas card with Rudolf plastered on the front was on Diego’s. On the inside, he didn’t expect anything but a simple **_Merry Christmas, From Five_ **. Instead, there was a small paragraph. 

**_Diego,_ **

**_Don’t take this lightly, I still hate you, but thanks for your help through this year and I couldn’t ask for more. Yeah, you’re stupid and you weren’t that much help until the end of those disastrous times, but at the end of the day, you did your best._ **

**_Merry Christmas :)_ **

**_-Five_ **

The alpha was oddly touched. He even put a small, smiley face in the card and each of his siblings seemed to have gotten a similar card because they looked up and had the stupidest of grins on all their faces. 

“You have a heart!” Klaus exclaimed and a small grumble escaped their pup. “Our little pup is the cutest.”

“Call me that again…” Five threatened, voice crackly and his glare apparent and serious. 

Klaus waved him off, delicately placing the card on the coffee table. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll feed me my balls. But who knew you had a heart?!”

Allison chuckled, brushing the omegas sweaty fringe from his forehead. He didn’t move away, but the adorable scowl was still on his face. “Don’t tease him, Klaus. Because by the time he’s one hundred per cent, we will find your decapitated head hanging from the top of that tree.”

“Don’ tempt me,” slurred Five and all of them held back bigger grins. 

It seemed as if he was getting back to his normal self which was a good sign. And the glances Five continued to give Diego showed that the omega appreciated Diego’s sentiment from last night. He may be a little shit and would have probably been a bah humbug on Christmas without his tonsillitis, but Diego knew that Five adored them too much to let them go. Unless Five saving them from the apocalypse twice was a hoax, then Diego found no room to argue when it came to their oldest brother’s loyalty.

-

_a rare picture of five at christmas:_

**Author's Note:**

> the story to this was gonna be different but low and behold , i came down with tonsillitis myself so why not project how i felt onto five? i'm still not 100% but i can eat again which is a miracle because ya boi likes a good christmas dinner. 
> 
> anyways , again , stay safe and happy holiday's ! i shall start working on prompts as soon as possible :)


End file.
